the_mysterious_mr_enterfandomcom-20200214-history
42 Writing Prompts I
Here are 42 writing prompts if you're having trouble coming up with something to write about or having a hard time getting started. You can use any of these in any kind of story you want. Make it funny. Make it horrifying. Make it heart-wrenching. And yes, I'd like to see what you guys come up with. I'll make more of these as I come up with more ideas, but I need to know what you'd guys like... the more "down-to-earth" ideas or the most speculative ideas? The idea ones or the first line ones? # An eight-year-old girl wins a doll at the county fair, and soon discovers that its allows her to control the minds of adults. # A fifteen-year-old boy is thrust 30 years into the future where he learns that he's become a tyrannical dictator guilty for numerous tragedies. A resistance movement in the future debate whether it's worth it to send him back, or if they're willing to risk a massive paradox. # Write a story from the point of view of an aging house who, for the first time, has someone move in: a family of four. # Your main character has spent most of his life trying to stop time. Now he's finally succeeded. Unfortunately he succeeded too well, and can't seem to start time up again. # A man and his wife get a robot that can take any form its owners wish. While most people use them for servants or staff, these two—being unable to conceive—make give their robot the form of a child, who will never age. # A high school student's printer spontaneously develops artificial intelligence and does not like its owner very much. # A very small child suddenly gets an imaginary friend. This small child has been badly bullied. Write from the POV of this imaginary friend, as the child gets older and older to the point where imaginary friends are highly discouraged. # After a secret government experiment, new children born into a small suburban town start developing amazing super powers and psychic abilities. # Thirty-year-old man. Highly stressed. By life, by love, by everything. One day a little girl starts playing in his front yard. She's highly eccentric, but the weirdest thing about her is that no one else in the world can see her but the man. # You are 17 years old. Everyone above the age of 18 has disappeared in an instant. One second they were here, the next, gone. # A family of three—mother, father, young child—get into a car crash. No one died, but each were injured. The child got it worst of all, getting a condition called Capgras Delusion. She is thoroughly convinced that her parents have been replaced by impostors. # Children often fear monsters that live under their beds or in their closets. In this room, these monsters are very real, conjured up by mere belief. If the child thinks there's a beast under the bed, there is. # You're on a train. You've been on this train for quite awhile. You would say that it's been days, but you can't really tell. There are no clocks and outside is a constant, grey fog. # You're a psychiatrist. You've got a patient with Dissociative Identity Disorder. Throughout the entire session, both of the personalities claim that they are the original one and if you make them go away, you'll be killing the real person inside. # You were born on a city that floats in the sky. You often wonder what life is like on the ground below, but your parents discourage that kind of thought, calling the people down there warmongers and savages. # You have just seen into the future. What you have seen are innumerable horrors. It might keep you awake for days... if the moment you didn't see was scheduled for tomorrow at high noon. # Instead of developing steam, in an alternate history humankind developed magical powers. # A sorcerer, tired of punishing his children by grounding them, decides to turn them into insects for an entire week. # One day your image in the mirror does something rather unexpected—it starts talking to you. # Every morning, at 9:00 AM sharp, a middle-aged woman gets a phone call. The person on the other side says "I know what you did!" and nothing else. # You are the grip reaper and today is a very difficult day in your job. There are five people on your list, and none of them "deserve to go"--a family man lost in a car crash; the victim of a brutal murder; a young person who had succumbed to an illness with a 90% chance of survival; a doctor with several patients relying on him who fell down the stairs; and a young child who drowned in a pool. You must convince them all to go with you willingly. # Five people are on an elevator when the power goes down. Only one of them is a business man, and he's the only one with a cellphone. One person is a small child, no older than five. One person is a pregnant woman who might got into labor at any moment. The third person is a lonely janitor who no one ever pays attention to. The fourth person is the owner of the building, late for an important meeting. # Your child has come to visit you from the future. There's only one problem: you've vowed never to have children, ever. # You are a child far in the future where genetic modification has become very prevalent, allowing parents to make their children better looking, more talented, and far healthier than a naturally born child. The problem is that it was too expensive for your parents to afford. # A family man wakes up to find... that it's yesterday all over again. And each time he falls asleep he's doomed to go back further and further. # An office worker ends up killing someone in a fit of anger. To his surprise, no one seems to indict him. He tries to admit what he's done, but as insistent as he is, people write it off as a joke. # Light pollution is made illegal. After 10 PM, most lights in every major city go down # There's an old superstition—if you die in your dreams, you die in real life. Write about a world in which this isn't myth, but fact. # A young farmhand is hit by a wizard's spell where he can communicate with animals and he learns that the animals are planning a revolution. # Write the story of the first human child born on a settlement on an alien planet, wondering about what the Earth is like. # "I was sentenced to die…" # "I was there when the sky turned purple" # "The seven-year-old daughter that I thought I had known was covered from head-to-toe in blood." # "The best part of getting electrocuted is the euphoria." # "For the second time in my life, I was six years old." # "I swear, the goldfish are self-aware, or something!" # "I have worn this mask every day for a year, sun up to sun down." # "I remember when the sun was still here." # “'I think I’ll take the blue pill.'” # "We were at school when the bombs fell." # “'It’s not going to stop raining. It hasn’t stopped raining.'" # “'I wouldn’t crush that spider if I were you. It just saved your life, after all.'” Category:Miscellaneous